Another Game?
by Gamerz227
Summary: I liked "Let's Play A Game" so much I made this Sequel to it. My 6th fic. I can't say much about it because it'll ruin the story, so.. [classified information]. Reviews are appreciated. :) Disclaimer: All rights for the Lucky Star series and picture used from the anime go to Kagami Yoshimizu and any companies that worked with him. Thnks for 1,100 views :'D officially completed!
1. Chapter 1

_Another Game?_

_A Lucky Star Fan Fiction_

**Chapter 1:**

Kagami wandered home late that night because she'd spent most of the night with Konata. Her passive pervert of a father stopped them from getting too close, though. "I swear, it's like there's always eyes on us." Kagami ranted, "I mean, it's not like he doesn't have other things to do. He does have a job. And anyway, couldn't he just use the internet or something for that kind of thing instead of spying on me and his own daughter?"

Kagami sighed and said, "Oh well, at least I had a good time." 'Good time? It was an amazing time! Best night I've ever had, even though her dad was creepy,' she secretly thought, smiling.

She finally got home when she got a call. It was from Konata. Kagami smiled and answered, "Hey Konata."

"So did you have a good time?" Konata asked, teasingly.

"I'd be mad at that tone if it wasn't true." Kagami said, sounding a bit irritated anyway.

"Awe c'mon, Kagamin, I love when you get mad." Konata groaned, "Its so moé!"

"No chance." Kagami said, still feeling a bit aggravated, but suppressed it easily under a genuine smile.

"Wow Kagamin, you must me really happy to not get mad at me," Konata said, astonished, "That can't be all because of me…"

"It is Konata." Kagami said with a cheerful smile.

"Well I'm glad I could make my loveable tsundere so happy." Konata said, laughing a bit and teasing a lot.

"Don't push it, babe." Kagami said, without noticing what she called Konata.

"Wow, such a romantic, Kagami." Konata teased.

"Wha-I didn't mea- Konata..." Kagami said, getting aggravated.

"Yay, I broke to her tsun tsun side. It's sooo moé!" Konata said triumphantly.

Kagami smiled and deviously said, "You've been using that term a lot with me today, I thought Miyuki was the moé one."

"No one is more moé than my Kagamin!" Konata exclaimed.

Kagami smiled, and asked, "Hey Konata, what'cha up to?"

"Oh I'm just re-reading my favorite series. It's always gets better the more times you read it." Konata explained, "It's like that with a lot of different series."

"I kinda get where you're coming from. I've sometimes re-read a novel I really liked, and you tend to notice a lot more than the first read." Kagami said.

"Yeah, but I put it down a little bit ago." Konata said.

"Why?" Kagami asked.

"Because I'm talking to you. The way we talk, I'd never get a single chapter done." Konata said.

"Oh, well if you want I can go and you can read. I'm tired anyway."

"You're tired? We didn't even get to the fun part of the night" Konata said teasingly.

"Don't suggest those things!" Kagami whisper screamed, very irritated, "Yes, I'm tired, but the reason is that I was up all night yesterday."

"Oh okay Kagamin you can sleep, but call me as soon as you get up. I have a special surprise for you." Konata said in a devious tone.

'I don't like the sound of that, but I'm too tired to think about it right now' Kagami thought, and said, "Goodnight, Konata"

"Goodnight Kagamin" Konata said cheerfully before hanging up the phone. Kagami crashed asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Kagami woke up early the next morning. She got up, got dressed, and went to wake up Tsukasa. "Tsukasa wake up…Tsukasa…ughh how do I wake you up…?" Kagami thought for a second, and then it hit her. She got her phone out and played the ringtone by her head.

"Mmfh…Onee-chan…?" Tsukasa said, waking up.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Kagami said.

"Mmm…morning, Onee-chan…" Tsukasa said, "How was Konata's house…?"

"It was fun…Hey Tsukasa…?" Kagami started.

"What's wrong, Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked, concerned.

"How do you feel about…two girls?" Kagami asked, turning red.

"Two girls doing what, Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"You know…dating…" Kagami said, mumbling the last word.

"Onee-chan…there's no need to be shy about it," Tsukasa said.

"Yeah, you're right." Kagami said, picking her head up.

"Umm…two girls…Oh do you mean Yu-chan and Minami-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"No…wait they're a couple!?" Kagami asked, surprised.

"Well, no…at least, I don't think so…but Kona-chan always talks about flags she needs to trigger and things like that between them." Tsukasa said.

"Oh crap! I forgot to call Konata!" Kagami said, upset, and ran from the room to call her.

"What was that all about….Onee-chan!?" Tsukasa said from her room. Kagami stood in her room and dialed Konata on her phone.

"Konata…?" Kagami said to her phone.

"mmm…Kagami…It's soo early…can I sleep for a little longer?" Konata said, barely awake.

"…sure Konata…get some rest, but call me right when you wake up, ok?" Kagami replied.

"Night Kagamin…" Konata said, falling asleep on the phone.

"Night Konata" Kagami said with a smile and hung up her phone. 'How could I be mad at her when she's so cute sleepy' Kagami thought to herself as she walked back into the room with Tsukasa.

"Sorry about that, I promised her I'd call." Kagami said.

"Its fine, Onee-chan," Tsukasa said.

"Yeah" Kagami said, daydreaming a bit about Konata.

"Hey Onee-chan…Why did you ask my opinion on that kind of couple?" Tsukasa asked curiously.

"Oh that..it's because…Ummm…" Kagami said, stammering to find something to say.

"Onee-chan, you can tell me anything, what's on your mind?" Tsukasa asked.

"Okay..." Kagami took a deep breath, and uttered, "Konata kissed me!"

"Wait she what?" Tsukasa asked, "That seems so unlike her to do. She always talks about her guy gaming buddies and usually she comments a lot over Yuki-chan's appearance."

"Yeah, it confused me at first, too…But Tsukasa…Me and her…are dating now!" Kagami said, uttering that last part again.

"Oh that's great, Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said cheerfully, "I'm so happy for you both!"

"Thank you Tsukasa. I just needed to tell someone…" Kagami said.

"We should celebrate it. Here, I'll call Yuki-chan and see if we can use her house. We will invite all of our friends!" Tsukasa said, excited over the party planning opportunity and Kagami's newfound relationship. Before Kagami could argue not to make a big deal of it, Tsukasa was already on the phone. She hung up and said, "It's all set, the party's at 6. She doesn't know what it's for yet. It will be so much more fun to reveal."

"I think some of Konata's attitude is rubbing off on you, Tsukasa." Kagami said, a little annoyed at how Tsukasa's trying to make her sister's life into a story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Konata…?" Kagami said, answering her ringing phone. Tsukasa left to decorate Miyuki's house for the party, and the two have sent invite letters to everyone but Konata.

"Sorry I slept in so long, I couldn't sleep last night…Hey can you come over now?" Konata asked.

"Um sure, but Konata…There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Kagamin?" Konata asked.

"It's Tsukasa...She's planning a party for us at Miyuki's at 6." Kagami said, a little annoyed that she might not be able to hang out with Konata alone, considering its 2 pm and Konata just woke up, "She invited all of our and Yutaka's friends," She added.

"Really? That's perfect! Just get ready for the party, I'll meet you there!" Konata said with excitement, hanging up the phone.

"Um, ok then I'll get something nice." Kagami said, walking to her closet.

Kagami looked down in despair, "Nothing I have fits good anymore, I need to restart my diet."

"It's all set!" Tsukasa said, coming out of nowhere.

"Tsukasa!" Kagami jumped back, surprised.

"What are you doing, Onee-chan?" Tsukasa asked.

"Trying to find something pretty to wear." Kagami said.

"Hmmm…Oh I know!" Tsukasa said, grabbing an outfit from the back, "Konata always liked this."

"My shrine maiden uniform?" Kagami asked, shocked a bit, but then she started thinking about Konata perversely fawning over her in that outfit, and thought 'Dear god, she's too much like her dad.' She took the uniform and put it on, making sure it was tied correctly. "Well, how do I look?" Kagami asked Tsukasa.

"You look great she will love it, Onee-chan!" Tsukasa said excitedly, then added, "We might want to leave now or we will be late."

"Yeah, let's go." Kagami said, "Thank you for doing all of this, Tsukasa."

"It's no trouble, Onee-chan," Tsukasa said, then added "You would do the same for me," and smiled. They both then left for the party.

Kagami and Tsukasa arrived at Miyuki's house a few minutes late, and saw Konata arriving at the same time. She was in a beautiful white and red summer kimono, with sun-like patterns all over it.

"Wow, Kona-chan" Tsukasa started, and both Kagami and Tsukasa simultaneously said "You look amazing."

"Thanks, I made the dress myself one year for a ComiCon. It's kind of my usual cosplay character."

"Figures it's from an anime or manga." Kagami stated, a little annoyed, while Tsukasa said, "Wow, I wish I could sew something together that good. How did you make it look so professional, Kona-chan?"

The latter to which Konata replied proudly, "If you care about something hard enough, anything is possible!"

"Hey, Tsukasa, could you give me and Kagamin a minute? And thank you for the party" Konata said.

"Oh sure and your welcome Konata. It was so much fun to put together." Tsukasa said, running inside the house.

"So Kagamin," Konata said, turning around from facing the door, "Wanna play another game?"

"Um…what kind of-" Kagami started but was cut off by Konata pulling her and bolting, to which Kagami replied, "Hey you can't just pull me inside!"

"Sorry Kagamin, but this party isn't just about us." Konata said.

"Oh? Then who else is it about?" Kagami asked.

Konata kissed Kagami passionately, and no one else noticed. In fact, the world disappeared from them both during it. "Just trust me, okay? Konata said.

"Okay, but who-what-where are we going!?" Konata had Kagami by the wrist again and was pulling her to the other room. Everyone commented on how good they looked. Then both of them sat down on the couch. Well, Kagami was technically forced.

"What exactly are we doing, Konata?" Kagami asked, a little bit ticked off about being dragged around.

"Remember that game you played yesterday?" Konata asked.

"How could I forget?" Kagami said.

"Well, we are going to play another game, on a new save file. Our own personal save file, to take two of these characters and join them together!" Konata said with pride and excitement.

"I don't understand, what characters?" Kagami asked.

"There's two of them: The short salmon-haired ball of innocence, and the tall, flat-chested bookworm." Konata said, obviously having a little too much fun.

"You don't mean…" Kagami started.


	4. Chapter 4 (Part 1)

**Chapter 4 (Part 1):**

'This party isn't what I thought it'd be. Here I am with my girlfriend, and she's busy talking to her cousin,' she thought and sighed, 'I guess I'll do my part now.' Kagami started walking over to Minami, who was in the kitchen helping Miyuki with the cake. "Hey Minami." Kagami said.

"…Kagami…we don't talk often…how are you…?" Minami asked.

"I'm okay, how about you," Kagami asked.

"I'm okay as well…." Minami said.

"Hey Miyuki, could you give me a minute with Minami?" Kagami asked Miyuki.

"Oh, it's no trouble…" Miyuki said, and walked out of the room, bumping her head on the door frame. And running, embarrassed.

"Same old Miyuki" Kagami said, laughing a bit.

"Yeah…she's always been like that…" Minami said, smiling.

"Hey Minami…I have a question for you…"

"…Yeah…?" Minami replied.

"How do you feel about a...girl-girl couple?" Kagami asked, thinking of herself stupidly for not outright saying it yet again.

"…oh…Is it that obvious…?" Minami asked.

"You mean you do like Yutaka?" Kagami said, surprised.

"…Yeah…she brightens my day…without her, I don't really have friends…" Minami said, "I even sometimes…dream of her…" Minami grew bright red.

Kagami said, "Well, Minami, if you like her that way, you can't keep hiding your emotions. You need to go right up to her and show her how you feel. Yutaka's nice, if she lets you down she'd make sure not to hurt you. But how could she turn you down, Minami? She looks at you the same way you look at her."

"…Really…?" Minami asked, putting down her cake decorations.

"Yes, everyone sees it." Kagami said.

"…I'll be right back…thank you, Kagami…"Minami said, smiling at Kagami, and then she began walking over to Yutaka.


	5. Chapter 4 (Part 2)

**Chapter 4 (Part 2):**

Konata told Kagami to talk to Minami, and watched her walk into the kitchen before looking for Yutaka. It took a bit, as she was just hanging out with her friends Hiyori and Patty. Konata walked over to them.

"Hey guys" Konata said.

"Onee-chan!" Yutaka said, tackle hugging Konata

"Hi Konata." Hiyori and Patty said simultaneously.

"Wow, I didn't think I'd get this strong of a welcome." Konata said, teasing Yutaka.

"Well you do because you're a great sister to me," Yutaka said, ignorant to Konata's teasing.

"Hey Hiyori, Patty, can you guys give me a minute alone with Yu-chan?" Konata asked, "It's kinda personal."

"Oh sure, no problem," Patty said, and then started dragging Hiyori away, who was complaining about missing potential Yuri action.

"What is it, Onee-chan? Is it about Kagami?" Yutaka asked.

"…Yeah actually," Konata said, getting an idea, "What do you think about us, Yu-chan. I know I told you what happened last night and I just wanted your opinion on it."

"Really, Onee-chan?" Yutaka asked, smiling.

"Well, you are kind of like a sister to me, after all, and a little sisterly advice goes a long way." Konata said, deviously hatching her plan.

"Oh…well…Onee-chan, since we are alone, can I confess something?" Yutaka asked innocently.

"Of course, Yu-chan, anything you want." Konata said.

"Well…I'm kinda jealous of you two…The truth is, there's someone I like that way, too." Yutaka said, blushing and looking down.

"Oh, well who is it, Yu-chan?" Konata asked.

"…It's Minami-chan…" Yutaka said, going bright red and hiding her face inside her shoulder.

"Oh, Yu-chan it's okay that you like her. You just have to tell her." Konata said.

"But what if she doesn't feel the same…She's my best friend, I don't want to lose her…" Yutaka said, losing her usual cheerfulness.

"Yu-chan," Konata said, putting a hand on her shoulder, which made her look up to see Konata giving her a thumbs-up, "Minami's a great person who would never leave you as a friend. Just tell her how you feel. I believe that no matter what happens, she will understand."

Just then, Minami walked over, picked up Yutaka in her arms, and kissed her. A thump was heard from the other room. Konata went into the kitchen, as Patty dragged the noseblood-soaked remains of Hiyori onto Miyuki's couch.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

"Well Kagami, I guess you won." Konata said, going to the kitchen counter and sitting on it, kicking her legs.

"Won what?" Kagami asked, confused.

"The game. You won. You triggered the flag before I did." Konata said, "Right before I got to, Minami kissed her."

"She what?" Kagami asked, taken aback.

"What? That was the point of the game, correct?" Konata asked deviously.

"I mean, I did convince her to show Yutaka how she felt but I didn't think she'd do it so abruptly!" Kagami said, still shocked.

"Kagami calm down," Konata said, kissing her, "There, feel better?" She asked as a loud thud echoed again. Kagami jumped a bit, and then both just looked on, as Patty dragged Hiyori's now double-noseblood-soaked remains through the kitchen into Miyuki's spare room, as Hiyori said, in her Yuri-induced trance, "Best…party…ever…"

"Well, I guess everyone knows now." Konata said, walking out of the kitchen to the main room, as Kagami said, "Hey, don't just leave me here!" and followed along

By now everyone was in the main room. It was dead silent from what just happened, as everyone processed the couples that now exist. Patty had returned, and Hiyori was in the spare room. Konata stood in the doorway, and all eyes went to her, she pointed at Minami, who was still holding Yutaka, and said, "Hey Yu-chan, Minami," Gave a thumbs-up to them both, and said, "Good job!"


End file.
